


Правда или действие

by Last_Optimist



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Post-Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: События комиксной арки "Secret Empire" закончились, начались события сольных арок Стива и Тони, но Гидрант никуда не делся, да еще и обильно делился своими чувствами к коматозному Старку над его гробом, в общем я как шиппер и комиксоеб никак не мог пройти мимо факта, что в какой-то момент злой и добрый Стива оба оказались в бегах. Почему бы Капитану Гидра не заглянуть к в очередной раз воскресшему Старку на огонёк?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Правда или действие

**Author's Note:**

> Что желательно знать и понимать, чтобы понять этот текст:  
> -события линейки Secret Empire, и как так вышло, что у нормального Стива появился злой двойник Капитан Гидра  
> -обстоятельства комы и воскрешения Тони Старка  
> -с какими трудностями столкнулся Стив Роджерс после владычества Гидры  
> -в целом желательно быть комиксоебом)))
> 
> и еще чутка:  
> -Фрэнк Касл - это Каратель  
> -Дженнифер Уолтерс - это Женщина-Халк  
> -Шэрон - это Шэрон Картер, девушка кэпа  
> -образы Тони и Стива в 616 разительно отличаются от киношных, забудьте о коричных булках из мсю. Они оба те еще говноеды токсичные, а уж в моем прочтении так особенно ж)))

-Какая двойственная ситуация. - Сам для себя вслух пошутил Тони Старк, сидя в полном одиночестве. И сам же усмехнулся собственной шутке.  
Говорят, регулярные долгие диалоги вслух с самим собой считаются признаком ментальных заболеваний, шизофрении или около того. Интересно, можно ли считать оными несколько месяцев работы с ИИ, который является полной копией твоей личности? Так или иначе, если он начнёт уже совсем съезжать с катушек, на какое-то время Это станет неплохой отмазкой. Можно будет прижимать палец к уху, где на самом деле нет никакого микронаушника, и делать вид, что консультируешься с очередным электронным помощником. Никто всё равно не знает, сколько их у него на самом деле.  
Это не шло на пользу имиджу инициативы Мстители, однако, стоило признать: за время существования их команды не раз и не два случались ситуации, когда Старку приходилось максимально быстро обновлять все коды доступа, потому что очередной могучий герой земли слетел с резьбы, и даже богам вроде Тора неведомо, на какие дикости он будет способен, забравшись в их базы данных. Тони и сам когда-то выпадал из этого круга доверия. И в целом заслуженно: довольно рискованно доверять хоть что-то человеку, который в алкогольном делирии не способен даже снять штаны, прежде чем поссать. Будь он хоть трижды гений.  
Но в этот раз положение складывалось двойственное в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле слова.  
Итак, из тюрьмы сбежал злой и крайне преданный Гидре двойник Стива Роджерса. Видимо, в тот самый миг, когда круглосуточно дежурящий у места заключения Фрэнк Касл моргнул. Казалось бы, вполне уважительный повод для обновления протоколов.  
Да вот незадача, вслед за ним из другой тюрьмы, куда его запихнули по чужому злому умыслу и крайне шатким обвинениям, сбежал настоящий Стивен. Среди Мстителей было принято не мешать товарищам самим справляться с трудностями, пока те не попросят помочь. И будет как-то даже некрасиво, если, решив эту поддержку запросить, Стив обнаружит, что все его пароли устарели.  
На деле эта длинная цепочка размышлений в голове Старка не заняла и секунды. Щелкнув пальцами, он запустил обновление. Это всё же касается безопасности довольно большого количества людей, разумных роботов, дружественных инопланетян...  
...К тому же, если Роджерсу понадобится настолько масштабная техподдержка, сейчас в их совместной истории как раз весьма кстати очередной период затишья, ничто не помешает ему обратиться за помощью к Тони лично. В такие периоды Стив всегда мог проникнуть в любое из старковых жилищ по упрощенному алгоритму.  
-Как и в самого Старка. - Тони не удержался от очередной шизофренической шуточки самому себе.  
В общем, этот блок паролей он менять не стал. А если вместо нормального Капитана Америки заявится верховный командующий Гидры... Что же, будь в отношениях Тони со Стивом хоть крупица чего-то здорового, это могло бы стать проблемой. И ей бы нашлось какое-нибудь шаблонно щемящее решение. Возможно, ответ на вопрос, который мог знать только настоящий Роджерс, несмотря на то, что капитан Гидра вроде как был полным слепком его сознания.  
Что поделать, в реальности ситуация складывалась иная вот уже много лет. Они оба могли без проблем доверить друг другу спины в бою против общего врага, а в жизни уже очень давно если и приходили друг к другу, то со скрещенными за спиной пальцами.  
И то, что они оба имели абсолютно равные права так поступать, много о них говорило, как о людях.  
Ничего здорового в этом по-прежнему не было. Вся суть заключалась в том, что Тони Старк никогда бы на сто процентов не расслабился ни с одним из существующих Стивов.  
Признаться честно, Старк не ожидал, что Стиву понадобится помощь настолько быстро. Так-то он вполне допускал, что помощь ему не понадобится вовсе. И тем не менее, спустя всего пару дней после смены паролей в базах данных Мстителей, в третьем часу ночи системы безопасности вежливо сообщили хозяину дома, что мистер Роджерс воспользовался паролем для входа в секретный лифт, и совсем скоро они встретятся.  
Роджерс хозяина дома знал получше многих, и время для визита выбрал удачно, а не наоборот, как подумали бы другие более нормальные люди. В течение светового дня застать Тони дома было крайне проблематично. Если он и спал, то перед рассветом. А середина ночи как раз была для Старка самой рабочей порой.  
-Почему ты не сменил пароль? - Стив, как всегда, с порога брал быка за рога. - Если знаю я - знает и он.  
-А ещё вы оба знаете, что я рисковый малый. - Старк развернулся к Роджерсу в крутящемся кресле, поглаживая полусобранный двигатель от чего-то, как злодей Блофилд своего белого кота - Если возможность помочь тебе чревата риском визита капитана Гидры, ничего, я справлюсь с этим будоражившим фактором.  
\- Спасибо, мне сейчас не нужна помощь.  
Тони всё же внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы. Вроде бы, Роджерс как Роджерс. Пришёл не по-капитански. Без костюма. И щита. Это было не особо хорошо. Костюм-то легко воспроизвести, а вот тот самый вибраниумный щит Старк отличил бы от любой подделки.  
Но это ничего не доказывает.  
-Я смотрю, ты наконец научился модно подворачивать джинсы и запомнил, что топсайдеры носят без носков. Это довольно богемно. Надеюсь, это признак того, что ты не верховный командующий.  
-А ты не забыл надеть белье под халат. Ждёшь какой-то официальной делегации?  
-Ох уж эти мощные кондиционеры в наши дни. Отовсюду поддувает. Даже я не могу с ними справиться. Но я могу снять, если тебе так привычнее.  
Под пристальным взглядом Стива залез рукой под халат, чуть приподнял бедра, уцепился пальцами за ткань и потянул вниз, пока плавки от "голд рейндж" не сползли свободно по ноге.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что, не будь это я, ты сейчас снимал бы трусы перед сбежавшим из тюрьмы главой Гидры?  
-Минутой раньше я вроде как напоминал о своей любви рисковать.  
Стивен Роджерс интересным образом совмещал в себе стремление быть честным и недурное умение блефовать. К счастью, Старк более-менее научился понимать по взгляду, чего стоящий сейчас напротив человек хочет в тот или иной момент. Он не стал бы устраивать весь этот фривольный спектакль в любом другом случае. Если бы с самого начала по выражению лица и глаз не определил, что Стив пришел именно за этим.  
Вся эта ситуация, конечно, никогда не была простой, с самого начала. Роджерсу, впрочем, всегда приходилось сложнее. Эта связь то вспыхивала с неимоверной силой, такой, что непонятно, добра в ней больше, или худа. То наоборот, казалось, почти совсем исчезала. И хорошо, если по каким-то вынужденным обстоятельствам, вроде расстояний или срочно требующих решения сугубо личных дел. Чаще, увы, она рвалась с оглушительным треском, спецэффектами и большим количеством боли и крови с обеих сторон. Всё это слабо вписывалось в картину мира Стива. Да, хотя бы в этом плане Тони как раз было полегче. Ему, наоборот, было сложно представить хоть что-то, не способное вписаться в его картину мира.  
Самое главное - что как бы громко это их связь не рвалась, рано или поздно они снова оказывались рядом, и всё начиналось заново, и оба они не могли, а что важнее, не хотели этому противостоять.  
Скорее всего, именно эта сила Здесь и сейчас вынуждала Роджерса пересечь комнату, подойти к Старку и резко вздёрнуть его на ноги, схватив за полы халата, как перед дракой.  
Не сказать, что Тони не был совсем уж озадачен. Вообще-то, они всё-таки обычно находили в себе силы сдерживаться, если хотя бы у одного кто-то был. Неужели у Стива с Шэрон что-то разгладилась?  
Где-то на этой мысли Роджерс притянул Тони ещё ближе к себе, начал целовать, и тот мгновенно заключил, что это, сущности, ну абсолютно не его проблема.  
Как и всегда, первый поцелуй вышел особенно знатным, полным борьбы за инициативу и того, что со стороны вполне могло бы показаться попыткой сорвать друг другу кожу с лица, цепляясь зубами за нижнюю губу. Тони после него понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Стиву, разумеется, нет. Он всё ещё не отпустил ворот халата и потянул его вниз, стягивая с плеч. Будь ниже пояс - халат остался бы болтаться на нём, но Старк уже успел его развязать, и потому просто остался голым.  
-Твоё тело выглядит моложе, чем раньше. Нет ни одного знакомого мне шрама. - Освободившиеся руки Стив положил ему на пояс, и стал водить ими то вверх, к рёбрам, то вниз, к бёдрам, словно пытаясь увидеть пальцами то, что не разглядел глазами. - Ты ведь так и не объяснил, как провернул всю эту авантюру с омолаживающим воскрешением из комы.  
-И не расскажу. Ни в какой другой ситуации, не уж тем более сейчас. Ещё мне, конечно, не привыкать быть единственным голым человеком в помещении, но я не прочь сравнять счёт.  
Старк запустил руку под футболку Стива и повел ладонью вверх по его груди, постепенно сминая и задирая ткань. Роджерс ускорил процесс, потянув за ворот сзади и снимая её полностью.  
Глаза Тони вдруг на короткое мгновение остекленели. Один край улыбающегося рта немного сполз вниз, как у человека с инсультом. Прошла одна секунда, две, три, и Старк издал нервный сдавленный смешок.  
Ну конечно же, он думал, как будет отличать настоящего Стива от злого двойника, если придется. Как будет пытаться ловить что-то чужое в обрывках взглядов, какое-то несовпадение в мельчайших рефлекторных повадках, в пустяковом слове, сказанном не к месту...  
Нюанс номер один - ничего бы из этой тактики не вышла. Потому что не было никаких таких отличий.  
Нюанс номер два - в который раз Тони Старк перехитрил сам себя, ничего нового.  
Потому что единственным различием между его Стивом Роджерсом и выкормышем Гидры оказалась не какая-то мелочь, а огромная, мать её, татуировка в виде символа Гидры на его груди.  
А руки этого Стивена, который не Стивен, тем временем переместились в талии Старка на его голову, очень ласковым жестом. Большие пальцы поглаживали виски, ладони поддерживали затылок.  
В этот момент, конечно же, можно было бы сказать очень много всего. Как минимум, предложить пари, что случится быстрее: руки расколят голову, как подгнившую тыкву, или запустятся системы безопасности, способные при желании оставлять от вторженцев кучки пепла.  
При желании... То-то и оно. Именно это Старк еще в самом начале вечера прочитал в глазах своего гостя. Да он и сейчас в них это видел. Эти два человека одинаковой внешности отличались огромным количеством вещей. Но к Тони Капитан Гидра пришёл за тем же, зачем к нему пришёл бы настоящий Стив Роджерс.  
\- Будь у этой сцены случайные свидетели... - Старк аккуратно положил свои руки но запястья Стива, - следующая реплика заставила бы их усомниться в моей гениальности. Но факт остаётся фактом, трусы-то я уже снял. Не пропадать же труду.  
Взгляд не-Роджерса снова скользнул по Тони и задержался внизу.  
-Ты и правда удивительный человек, испытывающий возбуждение от ежесекундного риска быть жестоко убитым.  
-Во-первых, тоже мне новость, да вся моя жизнь буквально кричит об этом. Во-вторых, сдается мне, сейчас в этой комнате таких как минимум двое. А в соседней кстати есть кровать.  
Старк сделал пробный шаг назад. Руки не стали его удерживать. Он отпустил запястья не-Стива и хлопнул в ладоши три раза, в ритме рок-н-ролла. Весь свет в мастерской погас, и остался только светящийся дверной проем, видимо, ведущий к упомянутой выше кровати.  
Туда Старк и направился, старательно, ни единым движением не демонстрируя, что почти физически ощущает на своём затылке взгляд. И в этом, похоже, заключалась главная разница. Взгляд настоящего Стивена Роджерса Тони Старк хотел бы ощущать на себе всегда, даже когда тот не сулил ничего хорошего. Ненастоящий Стивен смотрел на него как-то иначе. Да, с желанием - и в тоже время с каким-то сожалением что ли. Как если бы хищник смотрел из чащи на потенциальную добычу и думал: как жалко, что я смогу её трахнуть только один раз, а потом сразу придётся съесть!  
Тони Старк не любил и не особо умел быть добычей в реальной жизни. Но отказаться от перспективы перевести это смертельно опасное приключение в горизонтальную плоскость никак не мог. Даже с учетом нарушения всего дикого количества личных, дружеских и командных принципов оно того стоило.

...Когда, уже в постели, за долю секунды до того, как всё действительно началось, ненастоящий Стивен Роджерс положил Тони руку на шею сзади, сильнее вдавливая его лицом в простыню, Старк не мог не подумать, как это сложно и важно: ни в коем случае не показывать таким людям, что всё твоё существо занято мыслью, как легко он может сейчас сломать тебе позвоночник. Простейшим движением запястья. Потому что если такие люди это почувствуют - они наверняка так и сделают.

***  
При всём уважении к Стивену Роджерсу, в данном случае без разницы, фальшивому или нет, в жизни Тони Старка были и другие весьма весомые любовники и любовницы. Но если после секса с восхитительной Дженнифер Уолтерс он чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым и дочиста высосанным, то со Стивом ему частенько казалось, что из его тела просто разом, абсолютно безболезненно исчезли все суставы. И туловище с сегментами конечностей теперь просто болтаются в мягком мешке Ии плоти.  
А ещё Старку казалось, что с него сняли кожу. Не из-за какой-то особой чувствительности - просто он был настолько мокрый и скользкий, от пота, от своей и чужой слюны, от смазки, что как будто весь состоял из голых склизских мышц. Как люди, постепенно возвращающиеся с того света в ужастиках "Восставший из ада".  
Тони лежал на спине, прикрыв рукой глаза. В комнате всё ещё не было темно, но теперь уже от света, который потихоньку пробирался в окно.  
-Ты ведь уже давно знаешь, кто твой родной отец? - не-Стив в сидел на краю кровати, спиной к нему. Возможно, он этим что-то демонстрировал. А может и нет. С настоящего Стива сталось бы ничего в это не вкладывать.  
-Я не очень люблю разговаривать о родителях, что живых, что мертвых, стирая с себя собственную, и чужую сперму. - Дотянувшись до покрывала, Тони сначала поводил по нему рукой, а после протёр живот и бедра. Ненастоящий Роджерс, увы, политесса решил не проявлять.  
-С тех пор, как ты узнал, что твой настоящий отец - агент Гидры... С тех пор, как появился я... Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что в моем мире всё было бы совершенно иначе? Что мы могли бы быть вместе с самого начала?  
Раздосадованно вздохнув, Старк всё-таки приоткрыл глаза и приподнялся, опираясь на локти. Врать, что не думал совсем, он не стал. В совсем ином ключе, конечно же. Но всё же...  
-Я персона совсем иного масштаба, дорогой мой беглый бывший верховный командующий. При одной мысли о той, прости Господи, науке, которой занимаются в Гидре, у меня зубы сводит от скуки.  
-Думаешь, мне было бы нечего тебе предложить? Мне и сейчас есть.  
Разговор приобретал оборот, требующий от Старка принять хотя бы сидячее положение.  
-Я не сразу понял, что мы не юродствуем. Ты что, сейчас правда пытаешься меня перевербовать?  
Ненастоящий Стивен Роджерс полуобернулся к нему. Как и в начале прошедшей ночи, хватило взгляда, чтобы узнать ответ. Тони вздохнул, запуская в голове обратный отсчет.  
-Позволь, сэкономлю нам обоим слова. - Он встал посреди кровати на колени, а потом сел на пятки в обманчиво доверительной позе. - Сегодня ночью я сделал то, что сделал, потому что не мог отказать себе в шансе рискнуть столь красиво, мощно, разнузданно и неоднозначно. Но в остальном, за пределами этой конкретной ночи... - Наклонившись вперед и опершись на руки, Старк подполз поближе к собеседнику. Очень близко. Практически лицом к лицу.  
-Да и она сама, строго говоря, ничего не изменила. Есть такая народная мудрость: если кинуть в ведро меда ложку дерьма и хорошенько перемешать, В итоге всё равно получится ведро дерьма, как бы тщательно ты всё это не перемешивал.  
Тони поднял руку и ткнул указательным пальцем куда-то вверх, немного в духе ренессансных картин. Зачем покрутил им в воздухе, вроде как иллюстрируя собственные слова.  
"Три, два, один..."  
Старк очень надеялся, что не-Стив догадается о происходящем не сразу, не когда палец укажет на него, а хотя бы на долю секунды позже.  
Но, разумеется, он обо всём догадался быстрее.  
Когда, считав нужный жест, все защитные системы активировались, парализующий силовой луч, увы, ударил не в самого Капитана Гидру, а в место, где он был мгновение назад. Перекатившись в сторону, ненастоящий Роджерс, пружиня, оттолкнулся ногами и снова молниеносно преодолел расстояние до кровати, собираясь ударить. Его кулак встретил сопротивление в считанных миллиметрах от головы Старка. Лицевая пластина шлема зависла в воздухе крошечной преградой, но Тони стремительно обрастал остальными сегментами доспеха.  
-Ты же имеешь представление, как временами я ненавидел даже Его. Представь тогда, как же я ненавижу тебя. - Закованная в броню рука раскрылась, как цветок, выпуская сноп смертоносного репульсорного света.  
Умышленно или нет - но тоже на долю секунды позже, чем надо.


End file.
